More Than A Normal Search
by Jita-chan
Summary: This story is about the Fruits Basket characters appearing randomly in our world. They end up with who likes them in our world. However they're scattered around the area or country. Them coming to our world has also caused a reaction to happen...unexpecte


**More Than a Normal Search**

It was a bright Monday morning during Summer Break and Jita was bored. She sighed as her mom told her to get off the computer. "Alright already." She remarked as her mom pestered her more.

Jita got up when she turned the computer off and sulked off towards her room. When inside her room she turned some music on while gathering clothes to wear that day. "Hm…what should I wear…" She looked at the black shirt then thought, 'isn't it supposed to be hot today?...better not,' she sighed and set it back into her closet. Instead she grabbed a light blue T-shirt and a pair of black pants. Jita then turned the music off and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

She took out her ponytail, black hair falling down her back, it glistened with the bathroom light hitting it. 'I should really get this cut at some point'. While brushing her hair she turned on the water to the shower. Jita stared into the mirror and watched as her blue eyes looked back at her, "I wish something exciting would happen…I'm so bored." She complained.

-----------------------A few minutes later..halfway through shower------------------------------

A loud 'thump' was heard, and she stopped washing and glanced toward the shower curtain. She saw a figure move and her heart started pounding like crazy. "ow…" the figure groaned as it rubbed its head. Jita peeked around the curtain to see who it was. She gasped. The figure finally noticed that he wasn't alone and snapped his head to the side to look at her.

Pulling the curtain closer to her instinctively as she eyed him. The figure flushed realizing the scene he was in "O –oh! Sorry!" he said turning away. Jita relaxed slightly knowing that if he was a pervert he wouldn't have acted that way to seeing her.

"I-I'ts ok…you look familiar…," she added and looked at the back of his head.

"I do?", he asked still turned around.

Jita nodded "isn't your name Yuki?"

Yuki's face showed shock "But how do you know that" he was confused that this woman knew him.

She finished up cleaning herself while she talked to him, still flustered that there was a cute guy in the bathroom with her, "Well…you are famous in this world…to some that is," she said turning the water off.

"I am…where am I?" he asked.

"You are on Earth…but maybe it's slightly different than where you're from," she took the towel off the rack outside the curtain.

"I guess so…so then what is your name?" Yuki asked in the kind/gentle voice he always used.

"O – oh…right, my name is Jita Yukimura, "she smiled and dried herself off, glancing at him often to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Nice to meet you Yukimura-san," he said smiling slightly, even though she couldn't see it since he was turned around.

She put on her clothes and looked at him, "you don't have to stay that way anymore," she laughed.

Yuki turned his head to look at her, "alright," he said.

Jita bowed to him as a polite gesture, "so how did you end up here?" she asked.

Yuki shook his head, "I have no idea…"

"Hmm…oh my!" she said scared just realizing something.

"What is it?" is something wrong, " he asked concerned.

"I just realized, what would my mom do knowing you were in here while I was taking a shower." Jita put a hand through her hair frantically.

Yuki grabbed her wrist and looked at her, "Why don't you just tell her that you met me on the way out of the shower."

Jita nodded and blushed, which was between embarrassment and the fact that he was touching her. He let her wrist go once she clamed down. She opened the bathroom door and headed to her bedroom, next to the bathroom. Yuki followed since she was the only person he knew so far. She opened the door to let him in first before entering herself and shutting it behind her.

Yuki looked around the room, 'this is a girl room?' he thought noticing all the grey tones. Jita smiled ,"you can sit down if you want." She was organizing things and putting clean clothes away. When she was done she walked over to him and sat down right by him.

"So…do you think the others are here somewhere too?"

Yuki shrugged, "I guess it's possible…I feel sorry for whoever got my cousin…looking at the predicament that I had.

Jita laughed and looked at him, "that's so true"

Yuki smiled as well, 'she reminds me of Honda-san'. 


End file.
